


And Then The World Went Away

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Moment In Time [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: A brief moment together, post any JE or EoT Fix-it of your choosing. This is a response to Travellers' Tales Prompt #8 – ‘lie’ atdoctor_donna
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: A Moment In Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	And Then The World Went Away

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** If they appear wrapped up for my birthday I’ll claim them as mine, until then they belong to the BBC.  
>  **A/N:** This is a response to Travellers' Tales Prompt #8 – ‘lie’ at [doctor_donna](https://doctor-donna.livejournal.com/)

It really was heavenly lying within his embrace. “Do you ever think about that time?” she whispered, daring to voice the question that had been plaguing her thoughts.

“When you were…?” He halted, filling in the gap by caressing her face.

“Yes. Do you?” she persisted softly.

“Sometimes. When you are fast asleep and I feel lonely, I think about what...” his voice broke, unable to continue coherently.

So she kissed him tenderly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It doesn’t matter.” His lie obvious to both of them.

“Why?” she needed to know.

He hugged her close and whispered, “Because you are here now, and that’s all that matters.”


End file.
